Welcome To Wonderland
by not-so-average-07
Summary: She's dark, bitchy and trying to understand who she is. He's ever mother, father and brothers worst nightmare. Naturally they would become best friends.
1. Alice

**Haileigh Winchester comes from a dark background. Both parents dead and two brothers finding their lives. Reid Garwin is fighting his biggest inner demon, the battle with addiction. **

**I don't own Supernatural, The Covenant or the Almost Alice soundtrack. I also don't own any of the songs. I do own Haileigh though. **

_Trippin out spinning around, I'm underground I fell down, Yeah I fell down_

The darkness was taking over again, suffocating and threatening to remain. The quiet was tense and mocking. I knew that it would end soon, it always did. Right when I got to the point of giving up and giving in, I wake up. I knew what this dream meant…or signified actually. This was my life. 18 years of quiet suffering, inner pain and outer toughness. Ah, the black is lifting, I can hear voices from down the hall and finally, I open my eyes. The white ceiling staring back at me is such a contrast, it was also a relief, another day to try and figure it all out.

"Hails, you up?"

"Yeah, I'll be out soon."

I heard footsteps retreat down the hall and I sighed. Today is the first day of my new life. No more Lucifer, no more hunting and no more killing. Today I start to figure out who Haileigh Winchester truly is. Today, I am terrified. Getting out of bed I grab the uniform hanging in my closet and head to the bathroom. After a quick shower I threw my hair into a bun fixing my bangs to cover the scar that ran along my hairline. Too bad I can't do anything about the black eye. At least it's healing. After grabbing my bag I walked out to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter that Dean was leaning against while eating his cereal.

"You hungry?"

"Not really. You start work today?"

"Yeah, I'll drop you and Sam off at Spenser on my way. You take your pills?"

"Sure did, where's Sam?"

"Outside, ready for school?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Dean just narrowed his eyes. I rolled mine in response and jumped down from the counter. When I got into the car I just nodded at Sam. I don't know how, but Cas managed to get us papers, social security numbers and a bunch of other things like money, to start a whole new life. Sam is teaching Ethics at Spenser Academy, Dean is managing a garage downtown and lucky me, I get senior year at Spenser. When Dean dropped us off I left Sam's side to get to English. Walking in I took a random seat and pulled out my notebook.

"You're in my seat."

"Consider it a lesson in letting go."

"New girl has a mouth."

"Trust fund baby has issues."

I looked up from my notebook and I was met with an amazing pair of ice blue eyes. The blonde guy standing next to me raised one eyebrow.

"Nice black eye."

"Thanks, you want one too?"

"Feisty."

"Just my charming personality. I'm not moving so either sit next to me or pick a different row. Your choice."

I went back to drawing in my notebook and didn't react when he took the seat to my left.

"So, where'd the black eye come from?"

"Fight club, it was my first night."

"And you're already breaking the rules."

"I'm not one for rules."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that."

He stopped speaking as the other students began to filter in. When the teacher showed up I actually started to pay attention. I was a little rusty when it came to all things education related but Sam did his best to teach me. But education does tend to take a backseat to the apocalypse. This place might just finish off what Azazel started all those years ago. By the time Ethics rolled around I was ready to ditch but my brothers wouldn't be so thrilled. All I need to do is get through Sam's class then it's lunch time. I almost decided to skip anyway when I saw the blonde from my first class sitting with three other guys when I walked into the classroom. I ignore all of the stares and walked right up to Sam. He gave me a big smile.

"Hails, how's your day so far?"

"I miss the Horsemen."

"That good then?"

"What are we doing Sam? This isn't us."

"It's the new us. Take a seat Hails, I've got some teaching to do."

He gave me another smiled then nodded towards the seats. I just smirked and took a seat in the front row. I felt someone lean over my shoulder.

"Flirting with the teacher, good one."

I turned in my seat so I was facing the blonde and his friends.

"He's my brother jackass."

The short haired brunette guy (who was sitting in between the shaggy haired and shoulder length haired brunettes) leaned forward and pushed the blonde back.

"Ignore Reid and welcome to Spenser. I'm Caleb Danvers."

He held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment then smiled and took it.

"Haileigh."

"You've met Reid. These two are Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry."

"Nice to meet you three."

I smiled again then turned to face the front of the room. Sam cleared his throat and everyone went silent.

"Good morning everyone, I am your new Ethics teacher. You can all call me Sam, so let's get started."

To say that Sam would quickly become the favorite teacher at Spenser would be an understatement. They freaking love him. A little disturbing if you ask me. When the bell rang for lunch I made my way up to his desk.

"Haileigh?"

Turning towards the voice I saw Caleb standing behind me.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Thank you, but I was just going to stay here."

"No, go ahead Hails, have fun."

I turned back to Sam and glared. He simply smiled at me. With a fake smile of my own I followed Caleb and the other's out of the classroom. We walked into the crowded cafeteria and ended up at a table with three other girls.

"Haileigh, this is my girlfriend Sarah Wenham. Pogue's girlfriend Kate Tunney and Tyler's girlfriend Erika Davis."

I nodded at each of them and took the seat that Caleb had offered to me. I felt incredibly uncomfortable being stared at. Sarah leaned a little closet to me.

"What happened to your eye?"

"My brothers and I got into a car accident."

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine, just a little banged up like me."

She was about to keep asking questions but my attention was drawn towards the doors. Sam was standing there scanning the room, when his eyes settled on mine he crossed the noisy room quickly.

"We gotta go."

"What's wrong?"

"Dean called."

"Is he okay?"

"For now, come on."

He grabbed my stuff for me and started walking away. I sent the table a shrug then quickly followed Sam outside. We saw Dean waiting in the parking lot. We got into the car and he pulled away from the school.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"We have a meeting."

"With who?"

"Ipswich's founding families."

Sam and I looked at each other but said nothing else. Dean was tense, really tense. He drove through town and out on to the back roads. Half an hour later he pulled up a long drive, through a large wrought iron gate and up another long drive. When he stopped the car we were parked outside of a huge estate. Without a word Dean got out of the car so Sam and I followed. I ran up to Dean, grabbed his arm and spun him around so he was facing me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The guy who owns the garage I work at, he knows who we are."

"How?"

"I don't know, that's why we're here."

"I am not going in their unarmed Dean."

"She's right man, we have to be careful."

Dean ran his hand through his short hair and sighed.

"Fine, two each."

He walked to the back of the Impala and popped the hood. The three of us grabbed two weapons each and made sure they were hidden. When Dean rang the bell I was surprised when a young looking guy answered the door.

"Dean, please come in."

Sam and I followed Dean inside.

"Sammy and Hails, this is Wayne Parry. He owns the garage."

Wayne smiled brightly then took us into the living room.

"Please sit down, the others will be here shortly."

I felt Sam shit uncomfortably nest to me while Dean took a few steps closer to Wayne.

"How many others?"

"Nine. I called my son, he is bringing the newest generation along with him."

Nine against three. I am not liking these odds. Especially since the three of us are a little rusty hunting wise. We sat in what had to be the most awkward silence in the history if awkward silences for almost ten minutes. When the front door opened I tensed up. When nine people entered the room my eyes narrowed in on the four in the middle. When they saw Sam and I sitting there, their eyes widened in surprise and confusion. After everyone was seated Wayne took the floor.

"Dean I bet that you and your siblings are curious as to why you are here."

"Ya think?"

"Well let me start by introducing everybody. Covenant, meet John Winchester's kids. Dean, Sam and Haileigh Winchester. Everyone in the room froze and slowly turned to stare at us. Tyler spoke up first.

"Wait, you're **the **Winchester siblings? The ones that stopped the apocalypse? The Vessels of Michael and Lucifer? The Source of Humanity?"

I kind of nodded my head in his direction.

"That's us."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Better question, how do you know so much about us?"

Wayne took the floor again. He better start explaining quick. I don't like people knowing about us, it usually ended badly, it also makes me incredibly tense.

"We met your father a few years ago, great man and one hell of a hunter."

"We know, what the hell are you?"

"Warlocks."

I was starting to remember something dad used to talk about with Bobby, someone was clicking in the back of my mind.

"The Sons of Ipswich?"

Wayne nodded his head.

"Remember guys, dad and Bobby use to talk about them. Thought it was just a myth, Bobby had a book."

"She's right. Remember when dad came to Massachusetts Dean? He left us with Bobby and when he came back he told Bobby that he made new friends but he never told us what he meant by that. What I still don't get is how you all know so much about us, care to explain that?"

"The supernatural world is like any other, we hear things. The apocalypse threatened us too. Heaven, Hell and everything in between know about you three, what you sacrificed."

"Like hell you do."

"Haileigh?"

"You know nothing about what we went through. Sacrifice? We had no choice, we were put on this road before we were even born! You don't know how much we have lost, how much blood and pain we went through. You sit there and act like we're so great…you don't know us."

"That's enough Hails."

"Back off Dean, you didn't ask me if I want to come here, you didn't ask if I wanted to give up hunting. I hate it here, I hate trying to be someone I'm not."

"We aren't hunters anymore!"

"We'll always be hunters Dean, we aren't built for normal."

"I won't lose you too!"

I flinched at the sound of his raised voice but then I got angry.

"You won't lose me? What about when you made that deal Dean? When you took yourself away from us? God, we were a fucking mess and you weren't there! You don't know what happened to us in those four months, what we went through! You don't know what you did to me! Our family is fucked Dean, get it through your head."

I rose from my seat and walked out of the house slamming the door behind me. I made it down the drive, through the gate and onto the road. After fifteen minutes of walking a truck pulled up next to me.

"Get in."

"I'm not going back Reid."

"Fine, you ever been to Boston?"

I stopped walking and looked through the passenger window. Reid was look at me with a smirk, I debated the got into his truck.

"Let's go."

**Song Title: Alice  
Artist: Avril Lavigne **


	2. Away From Home

_So follow me down, out of this town. Girl you're moving way to slow. So follow me down, I'll show you around. There's a place we gotta go._

"That was a great show you put on back there."

"Watch yourself Reid, I am still carrying weapons."

"Where?"

"That's for me to know."

"And for me to find out?"

"If you want to lose a hand."

Reid just laughed and focused back on the road. We drove in silence for a good half an hour before he spoke again.

"What was it like?"

"What? The apocalypse?"

Reid nodded his head yes.

"Chaotic, dark, loud and bloody. A lot of innocent people died, a lot of good hunters died, my brothers died."

"The Vessels?"

"Yeah. Sam as Lucifer and Dean as Michael."

"You said they died, how are they here?"

"Remember when Tyler said The Source of Humanity?"

"Yeah."

"That would be me. Usually a Vessel is destroyed when it's inhabitant leaves. They live but they aren't really there. According to Cas, who is an angel by the way, I was the key to bringing them back. God, Sam was dead and Dean? He had lost over half of his blood, he was already cold. I watched them both die, watched the light literally leave their eyes. I don't know what happened but I touched them both and then everything went black. When I woke up there they were."

"Normal and everything?"

"Yeah, John and Mary Winchester were brought together by Cupid who had orders from Heaven. They were destined to have two boys. I'm not supposed to exist according to the higher ups but here I am."

"Maybe you're just special."

"Or a freak, do you have your cell phone?"

"No, figured you wouldn't want to be found."

"Well Reid, I take back every mean thing I have ever thought about you."

"Gee thanks."

I smiled at him then looked back out of the window. I got really confused when he pulled into a mall parking lot.

"What are we doing?"

"I figure we'll have to go back sometime tonight right? But do you really want to wonder around Boston in your uniform?"

"I guess I didn't think about that."

I pulled one gun from my back and another from my thigh and set them in Reid's glove box. Then I tossed my holsters in and shut it.

"Mind locking that?"

His eyes flashed black and I heard a small click.

"You guys can do anything can't you?"

"We're amazing like that."

"Right, let's go."

We got out of his truck and walked into the mall. He pulled out a credit card and handed it over to me with a small smile.

"How long you need?"

"Half hour."

"Meet back here in half an hour then."

He walked off leaving me alone with his black card. Trusting or stupid? Well I am going with both. I don't do much shopping, well it's more like I never go shopping if I don't have too. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then a pair of sneakers and a small bag to throw my other stuff into. When I walked back to the entrance I saw Reid waiting for me in jeans and a sweatshirt. When I stopped in front of him he tossed me another sweatshirt.

"What's this for?"

"You'll need it where we're going. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's go get some food then."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I know what it's like."

"What, what's like?"

"A life you never wanted."

Guess I never thought it that way. I smiled at Reid and followed him out of the mall. When I spotted a pay phone outside I grabbed some change out of my pocket then handed my bag to Reid.

"I better touch base."

"Why?"

"If I don't then they'll search heaven and hell looking for me. I'm not going to tell them where I am but they at least deserve to hear that I am safe."

"How do you know you're safe with me?"

"Because powers or not I'd still kick your ass."

He mock glared at me then took started walking towards his truck. I took a deep breath, stared at the pay phone for a few minutes then dialed Dean's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Dean."

"_Where the fuck are you?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Get home now!"_

"I'll be back late tonight."

"_I am your brother and I am telling you to get home now!"_

"Look Dean, just let me do this okay? I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone and walked over to the truck. When I got into the passenger seat Reid looked over at me.

"How'd that go?"

"Where ever you're taking me better be good. This is probably the last time you'll ever see me alive."

"A bit over dramatic aren't we?"

"You don't know my brothers. So, food right?"

"Right."

Reid pulled out of the parking lot and headed into town. When he pulled up in front of a small restaurant I followed him inside. After the two of us ordered I went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me I threw some cold water in my face and leaned against the sink.

"Sucks doesn't it? Being human."

I looked into the mirror and rolled my eyes.

"This is why I need to remember to bring my pills with me."

"What? You don't like talking to me? I happen to be a great conversationalist."

"Yeah, for a dead guy. Why do you insist on haunting me?"

"Because it's your fault that I'm dead remember?"

"How? You were dead before we even heard about you."

"But I'm dead because of you, deep down you know that. Just be happy that I'm alone. How about it Hails? You see that agent lately? The one you left to die in a police department? Or maybe Meg?"

I closed my eyes and took a few deep and calming breaths, something that Sam told me to do when I got worked up about something. When I opened my eyes again Adam was gone. When I got back to the table my food was sitting there waiting for me.

"Get lost?"

"Sorry, just a headache."

I sat down across from Reid and we ate our meals in silence. It should have been awkward or weird in some way since we literally just met but it wasn't. I found something with Reid that I had been searching for since the end of the apocalypse, calm. I was centered around him, like I found my balance somehow. When we were finished eating Reid paid, after forcibly shoving the money I tried to use back into my hands, and then he led me out of the restaurant and back into his truck.

"So, where's this place?"

"A little ways outside of town."

We spent the ride listening to the radio and I watched the scenery fly by my window. Reid seemed to have a thing for speed when he was behind the wheel.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes, close them."

"No way."

"I could always close them for you."

"You would too."

I sighed but closed my eyes anyway. Arguing with a warlock would get me nowhere. I felt the truck come to a stop and heard the ignition turn off. Reid's door opened and closed then mine opened and Reid took my arms and helped me out of the truck. After closing my door behind me he took my hand and started walking. I heard water and the ground beneath my feet wasn't incredibly solid. We walked for a few minutes, mostly uphill and the we came to a stop and we sank to the ground until we were sitting.

"So, can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah."

I opened my eyes and took in the view surrounding me. It was amazing. We were in a secluded area, trees were around us, lining both sides of the path we must have walked up from the truck. In front of us was the source of the water that I had heard, it was a small pond but it was beautiful.

"How did you find this place?"

"After Caleb ascended I just left, drove around for a while and that's how I found this place."

"Ascended?"

"We get our powers when we turn 13, then at 18 we get the full blast of it. It's painful and the addiction is tenfold."

"Addiction?"

"You can feel the power flowing through you all of the time and the more that you use the stronger that feeling gets. The more we use the more life it takes out of us, we age. Caleb's father died looking like he was 200 when really he was just 44 years old."

"Then why do you use the way you do?"

"Because I'm already fighting the addiction, and I don't know how to stop it."

I took a moment to truly look at Reid, to see beyond the tough exterior and sarcastic remarks. He was really just a slightly scared 17 year old guy who had no idea what his future would bring him, if anyone could relate it would be me.

"Anti-Depressants, antibiotics and some red pill that apparently is to keep the dreams away which doesn't even work half the time."

"What?"

"My medications."

"For what?"

"Dean and Sam…they think that I have changed after everything and that these pills are helping me when really, they make me feel out of control, like I can't handle what's going on around me. I'm not saying I know what it's like for you to deal with these powers but, I get the out of control, scared and futureless feeling."

"Have you tried not taking the pills?"

"Not really, to be honest either Sam or Dean find a way to be around in the mornings and nights to watch me take them."

"Have you told them what happens?"

"Have you told the guys?"

"Point taken."

Reid and I sat there for a while longer before he rose to his feet, I stayed where I was sitting until he nudged me with his foot, I looked up at him and sighed.

"Back to reality huh?"

"Yeah but think about what you gained."

"What's that?"

"A handsome blonde warlock to hang out with."

I laughed and took his hand so he could pull me up. The ride back to Ipswich was a bit more upbeat than the ride to Boston. When Reid pulled up outside of the house I groaned.

"This is going to suck."

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"With any luck. Thanks for today Reid, and tell everyone that I'm sorry okay?"

"They can't really hold it against you, besides they think you and your brothers are the best things in the world."

"Lovely. See you later."

He handed me my bag and I got out of his truck and walked towards the house. Through the window I could see Sam and Dean sitting in the living room. I did not want a huge confrontation with them, because it seems that all we do lately is fight. I unlocked the front door and walked into the house. Before they could speak I held up my hand.

"You're not going to yell at me."

"Oh we aren't?"

"No, because in all honesty I won't listen to it. I had fun today, for the first time in months I felt like me again. Now I'm going to bed and you can be pissed if you want to be that's fine but I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned away from them and walked down to my bedroom. After closing the door behind me I actually smiled. For the longest time they called the shots when it came to me and to finally, finally stand up to them in some way felt great.

**Song Title: Follow Me Down  
****Artist: 3 OH! 3**


	3. Lucifer

_I give myself very good advice but I very seldom follow it. Could explain the trouble that I'm always in, be patient is very good advice but the waitin makes me curious_

When I walked into English the next day I saw Reid sitting there and he smirked at me.

"Nice to see you alive."

"Tell me about it. Look at that, you saved my seat for me."

"That whole letting go lesson you taught me really stuck."

I laughed, slid past him and sat down next to him. We still had about ten minutes before the teacher walked in so after getting my stuff set out on my desk I turned towards Reid.

"So what has the big bad Covenant decided about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You might look at us like heroes and so on but do you really want a family of hunters in the same town as you?"

"Yeah, we figured it would be okay. Apparently Dean won over Pogue's dad with his car skills."

"Of course he did."

When the teacher walked in I went back to study mode. I would be fine at Spenser if I could just keep up with the workload. But that wouldn't be a problem since I have a Son in each class and they are all, including Reid, good students. When I walked into Ethics with the four of them Sam waved me up to his desk. I set my stuff on my new desk between Tyler and Reid and walked up to him. He and Dean didn't speak at all on the way to school.

"What's up?"

"You feeling okay today?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're looking a little pale."

"I feel fine. How pissed is he?"

"He just didn't know where you were that and the fact that you let him have it and everything you said was the truth kind of got to him. Ten bucks says he's fine by the time he gets out of work."

"Okay. What about you?"

"I don't get why you miss it so much to be honest."

"You left Sam, you had normal when you went to college and met Jess and you got use to it. I never got that until now, I never left the life then came back to it all I have ever known is hunting. It's just all new to me and a bit overwhelming."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, you just didn't want to hear it. Better start class Sam."

"Hails, what's up with you and Reid?"

"Oh dear god."

I turned on my heel and walked away from Sam and back to my seat. As soon as I sat down Sam started teaching. I was passing notes back and forth to Tyler about our Government project while Sam went on about business something or other, I'd just get the notes from him at home. The door to the classroom banged open causing everyone to jump and turn away from Sam.

"No fucking way."

"What? Who is it?"

"The bearer of bad news most likely."

I looked over at Sam who was damn near in shock. Castiel walked into the room and whispered a few words to him before turning and nodding at me to follow him. I looked back at Sam.

"Go ahead Hails."

I grabbed my things and followed Cas out of the classroom. We walked until we were outside in the courtyard.

"What the hell are you doing here Cas?"

"There is something you three should be aware of."

"The why would you come barging into my school like that and not wait until we were home?"

"This is an urgent matter."

"Fine, just go to our house and wait there okay? And don't talk to anybody."

With a blink he was gone. I went back inside just as Sam's class was ending. I grabbed Reid and the others then shut the door behind us.

"So, how do you boys feel about meeting an angel?"

It was an amusing sight I would think. Seven people standing on a sidewalk staring at a front door but not wanting to go in. I pushed Dean forward a little bit.

"What?"

"You're the oldest."

"You're the nicest."

I rolled my eyes. Finally I walked forward and unlocked the door. When we walked into the house Cas was standing in the living room staring at Dean's TV with fascination.

"Why is it flat?"

"Uh Cas? We have company."

He turned and looked at the guys that were standing behind us. They were all interested in the whole angel thing but were also on their guard. Cas nodded at them.

"Yes, the Sons of Ipswich. The four of you make keeping the balance almost as difficult as the three standing in front of you."

"Cas…what are you doing here?"

"To make sure Sam is alright of course."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Lucifer is walking earth again, surely you knew?"

"No Cas we didn't know that because we killed him, remember when Sam and Dean died?"

"That wasn't Lucifer being killed, that was Lucifer being wounded. He went back to the pit and since the seal was permanently broken he was able to find a way out again, he will resume looking for his destined vessel and since Sam said yes once, Lucifer can return when he sees fit."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sam sank into the recliner while Dean went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. I just stood there staring at Cas while Caleb walked through the front door, his cell phone in hand. Reid stepped forward and took my arm.

"Sit down Hails."

I just shook my head, got my arm free of his grasp and walked into my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I calmly set my things down and sat on my bed, just staring at the wall. Of course it wouldn't be over, that would be too easy for us. The normal that Sam and Dean so desperately crave, it's all for nothing. We will never be normal and we will never be happy and we can never be safe. A knock on the door made me jump.

"What?"

"It's Reid, can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door to my bedroom opened and Reid stepped inside. He gently closed the door behind him then took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Caleb called the others, we'll help in any way we can."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"The powers Reid, none of you are going to risk addiction and death for us. I won't let you."

"Hails"

"No. Reid I've known you for what? Two days now? Already you are the closest thing I have ever had to a friend and I am not going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself for a lost cause."

"Lost cause?"

"My family was destined for this, we have tried and tried but we can't find a way out."

"We'll fix this. Just come into the living room."

I sighed but stood up anyway. We walked back into the living room. Cas was gone but on the table were three familiar pouches. I nodded to them.

"Devil repellent?"

"Yeah, at least until we figure out our next move. We can try to track him."

"Sam are you retarded?"

"Dean stop."

"No, I'm being serious here, do you want to find him? What, miss having a roommate in that gigantor body of yours?"

"Dean that's fucking enough!"

He glared at me but kept his mouth shut. Sam was sitting in the chair, head in hands and staring at the floor. I looked over at the boys were all were looking rather uncomfortable. I smiled at them.

"It's Friday, go have a life and I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Caleb, get out of here."

"Okay, but we're going to Nicky's later, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks."

They all filed out and when the door closed behind Tyler I walked over and sat down next to Sam.

"We live our lives."

"What?"

"We live these boring ass lives you and Dean picked out for us. If he wants you, he's going to have to come and get you, and we'll fight when the time comes."

"For someone so anxious to get back into the life you aren't acting like it right now."

"I want the life back, I don't want Lucifer back especially if that means losing you. We will deal with it when the time comes okay? We will figure this out."

"Okay, fine. Dean?"

"Yeah, we go with Haileigh's plan."

"Okay, then go out tonight, have fun. Reid's cousin is coming to stay with them for a few weeks, from Star City. She knows the secret but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful around her. She used to be a reporter so we better watch our steps okay?"

"When did you get so grown up?"

"Between learning how to shoot my first gun and stitching up my own arm. I know I haven't made coming here easy on you and I know you're worried about me but we have bigger things to deal with now. But for tonight, let's just remember what's it's like to be carefree, just one night okay?"

"Okay. Go do your homework."

I smiled at Dean, before leaving the living room I kissed Sam's cheek. We would be fine and we are going to make it through this, we have too. Because losing Sam? That's just not even an option.

**Song Title: Very Good Advice  
****Artist: Robert Smith**


	4. In Transit

**I don't own Smallville either.  
**

_The truth is never far away, you only have yourself to blame _

Walking into Nicky's that night you would have thought that we didn't have a care in the world, to bad that was completely off base. We had perfected looking happy and carefree over the years, it kept questions at bay and nobody ever called us out on it. Sam and Dean went to the bar while I found the others sitting in the back at a table near the foosball table. Reid stood up and pulled an extra chair over between him and a blonde that I had never seen before.

"Hails this is my cousin Chloe Sullivan, Chloe this is Haileigh."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. The guys have been talking about you all night."

"They lie."

Chloe laughed and I shook her hand.

"Your quick, I like it. So, I hear you and your brothers are new to Ipswich, how are you liking it?"

"It's interesting to say the least."

"I hate it here too but I needed an out. Plus it gives me a chance to see my dear baby cousin here."

I laughed at that, Reid turned a faint shade of pink before ducking his head and looking at the table. Chloe excused herself to go and grab a drink. I looked at the table, I knew that Sarah, Kate and Erika knew about the boys and that the guys had told them about Dean, Sam and I. Looking at their faces I could tell that they were also privy to the whole Lucifer rising part of my life now as well. However, instead of asking me about it, asking one of the hundreds of questions that I knew they must have, Sarah took it a completely different direction.

"So Haileigh, what do you think of Taylor Mix?"

"Uh, the girl in my math class?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know her that well but she seems quiet, nice even."

"See Reid, Haileigh agrees."

"Wait, what?"

"Reid has the hots for her but won't act on it. Which is weird because usually he nails anything that moves."

"Thanks a lot Sarah."

"Well it's the truth."

I looked over at Reid and I figured I knew why he wasn't going for Taylor. Instead of saying anything in front of everyone I looked over at Sarah.

"So, what else is going on in the Spenser halls?"

"Well the fall dance is coming up next week, you have to go Haileigh it's going to be so much fun. We get dressed up, dance to horrible music and usually split out early to have a bonfire at the Dells. Please say you'll come?"

I looked around the table, the girls all looked really excited about it and even the guys were sending me pleading looks, I am guessing because they were scared what would happen if I said no to their girlfriends.

"I don't have a date."

"Go with me."

I looked over to my right, Reid was smirking but trying not to at the same time. He just blew up my one and only excuse for not going.

"Okay then, I'll go."

"Great! We can go shopping tomorrow!"

"Yay!"

Only the guys at the table heard the sarcasm in my comment, the girls were to busy huddling together and coming up with a strategy, shopping needs a strategy? Please, try breaking into a demon infested warehouse. I glanced around the bar, finding Sam and Dean having a conversation with Chloe at the bar, they must have introduced themselves. The couples were starting to splinter off so I grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him over to the empty pool table and started getting the game set up.

"So, you're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"That's why you won't ask Taylor out even though you really like her, you're scared. Reid, you aren't going to succumb to these powers, you'll be okay. You can have a life."

"I ascend the day after the dance, I won't make it Hails I know I won't."

"Yes, you will, and I am going to be there for you."

"The guys are usually the ones around on my birthdays."

"And if I have learned anything about you, you don't want them there. So, I will be there with you and when you wake up I will smile and say I told you so."

"You don't know what's it like, you shouldn't have to see that."

"And you shouldn't have a friend who is one three different medications and dealing with her demon infested life but here it is."

"Best friend."

"What?"

"The guys are my brothers but you, you're my best friend."

"You've known me for like two days."

"And you're my best friend, get over it."

I laughed at him a little bit then tossed him a pool cue before looking back at the table. Before I broke I glanced at him again.

"You're my best friend too."

"I knew I'd wear you down."

With a roll of my eyes I hit the cue ball.

A few hours later I walked through the front door of my house with Reid and we both stopped dead. There on the couch, making out like two sixteen year olds, was Dean and Chloe.

"Oh my god!"

"Dude that's my cousin!"

They both jumped apart and Chloe had to re-button her shirt. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Where's Sam?"

"He uh, he met someone at the bar."

"I told you to act normal not whore yourselves out for the night!"

"Hey, I'm 29 years old thank you."

"Then act like it! Reid and I are going to sleep."

"Whoa, you yell at me for this then expect to share your room with him?"

"We're friends, nothing more. You've never caught us going at it on the couch!"

"Chloe, didn't you like just break up with your boyfriend?"

"A month ago and we ended as friends it's not like I am on the rebound."

"I'm getting a headache. Come on Reid. Dean, please god try and be quiet."

I took Reid's arm and dragged him through the house. When we walked into my room and the door was shut behind us we both burst out laughing.

"Your brother and my cousin, awesome."

"Yeah, seriously if I had a dollar for the amount of times I have walked in on Dean I'd be richer than you but with your cousin? God he attracts trouble where ever he goes. I specifically said be careful, we can't have everyone knowing about us. And I am still mad at you for earlier."

"Oh come on, we'll go to the dance and mock other people it'll be fun. You wanted normal remember?"

"Yeah but a school dance? Not really my thing."

"Well consider it this way, you'll be saving me from a night of staring at Taylor."

"You owe me."

I tossed Reid a pair of sweats that belonged to Dean until I decided that I looked better in them, then I took my change of clothes and went into the bathroom. After a quick change and washing my face I was back in my room and curled up in bed with Reid lying on his back next to me.

"So, out of curiosity, why didn't you want to go home tonight?"

"My mom is going through what all Covenant mothers do when their sons are about to be 18. There's only so many tears and lectures I can take. Sometimes it's just nice to get away but I can't go to one of the guys places because all of their moms are the same way."

"Sounds kinds of nice though."

"What?"

"You have a mom that cares about you, that's worried about you, sometimes I wonder what that would be like."

"Dead parent card…ultimate guilt trip."

"I don't mean it like that, I just don't want you to take it for granted."

"Noted, night Hails."

"Night."

I rolled over on my side and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later I woke with a start. Reid was sleeping peacefully next to me and the rest of the house was quiet. I pulled myself out of bed and walked through the cold hallways to the bathroom. I ran the water and splashed my face, when I looked back up in the mirror I jumped but managed not to scream. Turning around my eyes were wide.

"Well, you're new."

"Hey sweetie, how are ya?"

"I'm talking to my dead father in the bathroom, what do you think?"

"I think it's guilt, your mother dead because of you and your freak show brothers, I died and for what? Dean? What good is he?"

"He was more of a father to Sam and I than you ever were."

"Oh poor Haileigh, didn't have her daddy tucking her in every night. Why do you think I kept Adam a secret? Did things with him that I didn't do with you or your brothers? Because he was the good one, the normal one. The one that I really loved. Look at you, can't even take medications right."

"Get away from me."

I closed my eyes and did my deep breathing but when I opened them again he was still there.

"What do you people want from me?"

"Hails? Haileigh who are you talking too?"

I glanced at the door then back towards the sink but I was alone in the bathroom. I sank down to the floor and started crying, a few minutes later Dean had picked the lock on the door and walked in.

"Hey, Hails what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm wrong Dean, something is wrong with me!"

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"I've been lying to you okay? The pills, I haven't been taking them like I should be, I hate how they make me feel. I've been seeing people Dean, dead people. Adam and dad and Meg. They talk to me okay! They tell me that it's my fault they're dead and how worthless I am. I want it to stop Dean!"

He knelt down in front of me and held my head between his hands.

"Okay, take a few deep breaths alright? Just breathe in an out, nice and calm okay?"

I nodded my head and did what he told me too. I heard him call for Reid and when he came into the bathroom Dean stood up.

"Sit with her okay? I'm running to get her some water and to make sure Chloe is still asleep."

Dean left the room and Reid sank down next to me, tossing his arm around my shoulder. He didn't say anything for a minute but finally he turned to look at me.

"So I'm guessing there's more going on than you told me about huh?"

"I wasn't sure how to say it…I guess I could have thrown in the fact that I talk to dead people in between telling you about the medications and the black hole that my life is."

"Or between me telling you that I'm addicted to a life sucking power."

I couldn't help but laugh at him which must have been his goal the entire time. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"It could be worse Hails."

"How?"

"See I didn't think you'd ask me how exactly I just figured you'd go for it."

I laughed again. Dean walked back into the bathroom and handed me a bottle of water.

"Chloe is still asleep, how you feeling?"

"I just want to know what's happening to me."

"How longs this been going on?"

"Since the last battle."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you that I talk to Meg and Adam and Dad? What would you have said Dean?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground. I knew exactly what he would have said, take more pills, it'll be fine, you're just seeing things. When the battle ended Dean craved normal so bad that it became impossible to talk to him about anything else. When he looked up again he caught my eye.

"I'm getting Castiel's ass down here and we are going to figure this out okay? We'll figure it out. I'm calling Sam too. Reid, take her back to her room please?"

"Sure thing."

Reid stood up then grabbed my hand and pulled me up after him. When we got back to my room I sat down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, Reid laid down next to me after a few minutes.

"So, on the bright side you could always use this as a way to get out of shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that they will get me out shopping even if I don't go tomorrow."

"Isn't shopping supposed to be therapeutic or some shit like that?"

"I prefer shooting stuff actually."

"Sounds fun."

Dean cracked the door and stuck his head inside.

"Sam's on his way home, Cas is here. Reid, what are we going to do about Chloe?"

"Depends, one night stand or you actually see something there? Because if it's the latter than just tell her, trust me it'll be way easier that way."

Dean looked thoughtful and is at up in bed, resting on my elbows.

"Whoa, you like her don't you? Like you actually had a conversation with her and you like her. Weird."

"Shut up."

"Dean likes a girl…perhaps we have actually slipped into some alternate reality."

"Oh bite me."

Dean left the room closing the door firmly behind him and I laughed before turning to look over at Reid who was still on his back.

"So, your cousin, what's she like?"

"Annoyingly perky for someone that small, runs on caffeine and completely stubborn."

"Oh, the female you then."

"You're funny."

"And totally adorable."

Reid and I stayed in my room until Sam came home. When we walked into the living room Chloe and Dean were sitting on the couch, Cas was in front of the fire place and Sam was leaning against the wall. As soon as I walked into the room Cas took my arm and sat me down in the chair.

"This is going to hurt."

Before I could even ask what was going to hurt he reached into my chest, not just rested his hand there like he was checking for a heartbeat but his hand actually went inside my chest. The pain was damn near unbearable, the worst kind of pain that I had ever experienced in my life. I was screaming but Sam held his hand over my mouth so the neighbors wouldn't be woken up. Finally, after what felt like years to me, Cas removed his hand.

"What…the fuck…was that?"

"I had to check something."

"A little warning next time Cas!"

"I said it would hurt."

I went to lunge out of the chair and at Cas but Sam kept a firm grip on my shoulders. Dean stood up to get between the two of us.

"Well?"

"Her soul is intact but there is something missing."

"And what would that be?"

"Each human has a part of them that keeps them ignorant to what's really around them."

"Yeah, they're called innocents."

"This is difficult to explain Dean. It's like a fail safe."

"What?"

"There are things walking among us that people can't see, not humans, demons, hunters, warlocks or even angels. "

"You mean that the things that I am seeing, they're really my dad? My brother?"

"No. You remember the Witnesses right?"

"Who could forget?"

"There are things out there that died a horrible supernatural death and those things are angry and want to take it out on whoever they can. It's where we get poltergeist from and so on. But since humans and other things have that fail safe, a blind spot, and can't see them it just makes them even more angry. Haileigh doesn't have that blind spot anymore, so now that they have someone who can see them, they will use it to their advantage. Honestly it's most likely because she saved you and Sam that she lost it. A piece of her had to be taken away to bring you back."

"So you're saying that it's my fault? That I should have let them die?"

"Well not exactly but yes."

"Cas, is there a way to stop it? A way to replace her blind spot?"

"No Dean, there's not. You tell me that she has been taking medication correct?"

"Well...not exactly."

"What?"

"I haven't been taking them as often as I should."

"Start, those might be the only things helping you at this point, it will make it more difficult to contact you."

"So I'll be seeing these things for the rest of my life?"

"It is a possibility yes. The pills though, it will keep them away for longer periods of time."

"Cas, you don't know how those things make me feel."

"It's that or deal with images of dead family, friends and enemies constantly…have you thought about using them?"

"How?"

"We need to know where Lucifer is so we can stay ahead of him…they would know."

"You want my little sister to have a conversation with the dead people?"

"Maybe he's right Dean."

"Oh shut up Sam!"

"Both of you shut up! It's my choice isn't it?"

"You don't have to do this."

"I'll think about this…but until then I have a stupid dance and an ascension to think about."

"Reid, you're letting her watch?"

"You really think I have a choice about that Chloe?"

"Wait, what dance?"

I let my head drop into my hands. Dean finds out I can communicate with the dead and he wants to know what dance is going on. Sam finds out and he wants me to be a direct link to Lucifer. Chloe is taking all of this way better than she should be to be honestly and it makes me wonder what the hell she's seen in her day and Reid…well he's just sitting there. Welcome to my life.

**Song Title: In Transit  
Artist: Mark Hoppus **


	5. The Lobster Quadrille

_Will you, won't you, won't you, will you, won't you join the dance?_

"Sarah if you even glance at that pink dress again I will be forced to shoot you. Absolutely no pink."

"You're no fun."

"Spread that around."

She glared at me but continued to search through the racks of dresses with Erika and Kate. They were determined to find me the perfect dress. Why? I have no idea. Apparently Fall Fest is like a fashion show as well. I hung back with Chloe so we were out of hearing distance.

"So, sorry about all of the drama last night. Just so you know Angel's only stop by once maybe twice a week depending on the newest disaster in our lives."

"Well that's good to know."

"You're taking all of this so well."

"My cousin is a warlock remember?'

"Yeah but hunters and demons and angels, that's a lot more to take on than the Sons of Ipswich. So, you left Star City after a breakup but that's not the only reason is it?"

"You are very perceptive."

"I do what I can."

"Okay, you've heard of the Green Arrow right?"

"Green Arrow, Star City's personal superhero. Works with the fish guy, the computer dude the really fast one and that blur guy right?"

"Also known as Aqua man, Cyborg, Impulse and the Red Blue Blur yes."

"You know them?"

"My codename was Watchtower. I led them through missions, got them home safe, collected Intel and all of that sort of stuff."

"That's freaking awesome."

"Yeah well when I broke up with Oliver Queen"

"Hold up, Oliver Queen? The Oliver Queen?"

"Yes."

"Can I please be there when you tell Dean?"

"Focus. Anyway, we ended as friends and that was great but then the team started needing me less and I had been so wrapped up with watchtower that I had lost my way with all of my friends and I didn't really have a life anymore. I lost myself so I needed a break."

"And your merry band of supermen weren't happy you left?"

"They weren't pleased but I was doing it for me which is something I hadn't done in a long time."

"Good for you Chloe."

"There's more, and I am only telling you this because I know that you know how to keep a secret."

"Okay, what?"

"Oliver is Green Arrow."

"Okay…now I really have to be there when you tell Dean."

Chloe laughed and took a sip of her coffee. We were still following the girls through the store and when Sarah turned her back to me she had six dresses in her arms. She handed them over to me and pushed me into a dressing room. The first three dresses were all a little too tight for my taste and they were vetoed by the others. The fourth dress was put aside as an option while the fifth I refused to try on because seriously a bikini had to material to it than that thing. When I stepped into the sixth dress though I was surprised at how much I loved it. It was simple, a deep blood red color that fell to the floor, it was strapless with bodice that was just tight enough without trying to kill me and then it flared out at the waist to a full skirt. When I stepped out of the dressing room all of the girls just stared at me.

"Is that look a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Haileigh, you look amazing."

"Drop dead Hails, seriously."

"I'm a little jealous right now."

"You'll be lucky if Dean and Sam lets you out of the house…it's perfect Haileigh."

"Thanks guys. I'll change."

I went back into the dressing room, changed then paid for the dress. We shopped a little more then Chloe and I got into her car to head back to my house. It was scary, how quickly her and Dean seemed to click. But he was happy…incredibly happy so who was I to say anything? When we walked into the house I hung the dress up in my room then went into the living room where Sam was. Dean and Chloe were going out to dinner. I sat down on the couch next to Sam and rested my feet in his lap.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something without you getting angry?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to know where he is? Lucifer."

"He wants me Haileigh, wants my body to be his vessel again. I want to know where he is so I don't have to go through that again. That's all."

I nodded my head.

"Do you think I should do it? Not take my pills, talk to those things that I can see?"

"I think that's it is your choice and if you are the one that wants to do it then yeah, go ahead but if not then no, don't do it."

I didn't say anything. He was playing the big brother card, telling me that's it my choice when in reality he was chomping at the bit to find out Lucifer's location. I stayed in the living room with him for another hour before walking into my bedroom. Instead of taking my pills that night before bed I didn't. I said goodnight to the guys, walked into my room and laid there, waiting.

Two hours later I wasn't disappointed. 'Adam' appeared in my room, sitting on my desk chair, staring at me. I sat up in bed and returned the stare.

"I know you aren't really Adam."

"I know. I can smell the Angel all over you. Felt around inside your body didn't he?"

"Maybe…but you're done talking."

"Oh I am?"

"Yes because I have a question for you."

"This should be good."

"Lucifer. Where is he?"

"You think I am going to give up his location that easily?"

"I was hoping we could do this the easy way. If you're going to be haunting me for the rest of my life we should at least be civil shouldn't we?"

"I don't think you understand what exactly haunting entails."

"Where is he? That's all I want to know."

"Yes…the never ending mission to save big brother Sammy. You can't save him Haileigh, he is going to be taken over and he is going to turn his back on you and when the time is right he is going to rule this world."

"I won't let that happen."

"See here's the thing with you and Dean, you think you can stop it. You think you can save him. So sad and pathetic. Live the normal life while you can because it's not going to last long."

Before I could say anything he disappeared. Dammit. The only information I got out of him was that something was going to happen soon. Stupid non-informative ghost people. I threw myself back down on the bed and sighed. Maybe a different day and a different whatever they're called and I can get more information. With that thought in my head I went to sleep.

School that week was pretty much normal. Met up with the guys in the morning, went to lunch with the gang in the afternoon and did homework in the library with the girls while the guys were at practice and Sam was grading papers. We had fallen into a routine in such a short time and for Ipswich being a place I detested, I was actually liking it here. Chloe was always at the house and had interesting stories from her time in Star City and I had bonded with the guys in my own way. Caleb and I on the academic level after I had caught up in my classes, Pogue and I on a mechanical level, Tyler and I on a partners in crime level and then there was Reid who was my best friend. I talked to him about my thoughts of Sam and Lucifer and he talked to me about his birthday and Taylor. Finally it was the day of the dance and the girls had wanted to get ready at my house. We all changed and did our hair and makeup and when I walked into the living room Sam and Dean were staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just…"

"You look amazing Hails."

"Thanks Sammy."

"Yeah Hails, you look great."

I smiled at both of them and Chloe started taking pictures. When the guys got there she went a little picture crazy. Finally we got out of the house and when we arrived at the dance we found a table in the back. Reid smiled at me.

"What?"

"Come dance with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, come on."

I rolled my eyes but followed him to the dance floor anyway. We danced to three songs before walking back to the table, the others were still out on the dance floor. Reid handed me a drink then sat down. I followed his line of sight and smirked.

"You should ask her to dance."

"I'm here with you."

"My ego can take it. Reid, I am telling you that life sucks and it's short and I know that because I've seen it. It's just a dance, not a marriage proposal."

"I'd be a dick if I left my date sitting here."

"Reid, go."

He looked like he wanted to keep putting up a fight but thought better of it. Giving me a smile he left our table and walked across the room. I watched him approach Taylor and I did a little happy dance inside my head when she smiled brightly at him and took his hand. Haileigh 1, impending doom of the world 0. A few songs later Tyler came back to the table.

"Hey, where's Erika?"

"Bathroom with Sarah and Kate. Since traveling in packs is all the rage. I see you got Reid to dance with Taylor."

"Persuasion is a personal gift of mine yes."

"Well the guys and I decided that you aren't just going to sit here so come on."

"What?"

"You're going to dance with me and in about an hour we're heading to the Dells. Come on."

I took Tyler's hand and we walked to the middle of the floor. Dancing with him was like dancing with Reid, comfortable, just a dance between two friends.

"Reid told us about what's going on with you. Are you okay?"

"I'm doing what I do best, adjusting. Talking to dead people is a new one but I do what I can."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"I'm worried, about Reid."

"What? Why?"

"His birthday is tomorrow, and while he's been good since you've been here, not using, I don't know if it's enough, to get him through his ascension."

"Reid's strong than you think he is Tyler, if you give him a reason big enough, he'll make it through."

"He said that you want to be there for him, and I don't think that's a good idea."

"Good thing it's not your choice then. He's my friend Tyler and I am going to be there for him, I need to be there for him because I'm the only one that believes he can make it through this and he needs that."

"Can you tell me right now that you'll bring him home?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I nodded at Tyler. When the song ended he passed me off to Caleb then to Pogue and by the time we were leaving for the Dells we had an extra passenger in the form of Taylor. We ended up staying at the Dells until three and when I walked through the front door at three thirty Dean was passed out on the couch while Sam was asleep in the chair, TV blaring. I woke both of them up so they could go to their rooms then I went to bed. I had a great time, I smiled and laughed but I couldn't fight the feeling that something was coming, that something would happen. That night I dreamt of the crushing blackness again.

**Song Title: The Lobster Quadrille  
Artist: Franz Ferdinand **

**One year ago today yet the memory is still fresh. Miss you so much hero but I know that we all will see you again. Rest easy Zach 4/2/90-1/24/10  
**


	6. Happy Birthday

_I won't tell you how to live your life so please stay far away from mine, always watching out for which and when is always running out of time_

I didn't wake up until one that afternoon and I woke up gasping for breath. I had that same dream again, where I feel like I am suffocating and that there is nothing I can do to escape it. After calming myself down I looked over at the clock. Noticing the time I jumped out of bed, showered then went to Reid's. Letting myself in I found him in his bedroom throwing some clothes into a duffel.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving."

"Reid, you ascend at ten tonight, where are you going?"

"I'm just getting out of Ipswich okay?"

"Reid just stop okay."

"No! Last night was great, I had fun it was the perfect last night here. I am not going to stay here and let my friends watch me die. I won't."

"Reid just stop okay, you can't just do this."

"You know what? I don't tell you how to deal with your freaky talking to dead people thing and I don't tell you anything else about your life so just back off okay! You don't know what this is like because you don't live this life. Just fucking back off!"

He finished throwing clothes into his bag and left his room. I went to follow him but his door slammed shut and it locked. By the time I got out of his room he was gone. I called Tyler and he got to Reid's as soon as he could. I told him what happened and he called the others.

"So he just left?"

"Said he didn't want you three to have to watch him die."

"That's all he said, he didn't say anything else? Like where he would be going?"

"Oh yeah Caleb, he drew me a map too you want to see it?"

Caleb glared at me while Pogue and Tyler slowly got between the two of us, like I would actually hit him…hard enough to send him to the hospital at least. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Okay, we just need to figure out where he would go, somewhere he'd feel safe or something."

"We should just wait until he comes home."

"You can't honestly let him do this alone Caleb."

"How are we going to find him Haileigh? If he wants to do this alone then we let him and tomorrow we'll figure out a way to find him."

"You don't think he's going to make it through this do you?"

"You don't know him like we do Haileigh. He's as good as addicted, it'll be a miracle if he makes it through the ascension."

"So you're just giving up on him? Great leadership skills Caleb I can see you going far in life."

"Do yourself a favor and leave this one alone, you don't want to see him after his ascension, it won't be pretty. We'll let you know tomorrow what happens."

Caleb turned and got into his car along with Pogue. After they left I turned and looked at Tyler, who out of the entire group was closet to Reid.

"Are you okay?"

"We've been preparing for this for a while."

"You can't just give up on him."

"I'm not, I am going to believe that he's going to make it but we won't know anything for sure until ten tonight and if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"There's got to be something right?"

"Chloe's at your place right?"

"Yeah."

"Ex journalist cousin, see if she knows anything, and call me."

"Fine."

I turned away from Tyler and got into Dean's car. When I got back to the house I found Chloe making coffee in the kitchen.

"Reid took off, didn't want anyone to be around him for his ascension and we don't know where he is. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have some practice tracking down those who don't want to be found. You just need to look at his surroundings, places that he feels safe and make him comfortable. But it could be difficult because it's most likely a place only he knows about. Why would he…he doesn't think he's going to make it does he?"

"Apparently I'm the only person that thinks he has a chance. God where in the hell would he…I'm an idiot!"

"What?"

"I know where he is, tell Dean I took his car."

I grabbed the keys that I tossed on the counter and ran back out of the house. I was the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. Boston, he'd go to that spot in Boston that he took me when we first met. God I'm dumb! I got to Boston at three and I got to Reid's spot at three thirty. Parking next to his truck I ran through the path until I found him sitting there staring at the water.

"How'd you get out of my room?"

"Your balcony looks down on the porch roof, jumped."

"Are you okay?"

"I've done far worse and far more stupid things, didn't even bruise myself."

"I meant what I said."

"No you didn't."

"No…I didn't. You still shouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, someone is going to have to get you back to Ipswich. I texted Tyler on the way here, told him to pick up your truck and I also told him that you parked your truck ten miles away from your actual location so he wouldn't stumble upon us."

"How does that explain Dean's car?"

"You have to hike to get to where you're at."

"Smooth."

"Not my best work but I've had practice in lying. I'm kinda pissed at you though."

"I was hoping that meant you wouldn't look for me."

"You underestimate just how stubborn I can be."

"I see that."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

I took Reid's hand in my own and intertwined our fingers. Sitting there together, we looked out at the water. We heard Tyler pull up an hour later, a couple of voice, car doors, then the sound of Tyler's Hummer and Reid's truck pulling away. We sat in total silence for another two hours, at seven I looked over at him.

"I was six when I shot my first gun."

"What?"

"Yeah, our dad left us in a motel room while he was on a hunt and sometimes Dean would get cabin fever. He'd just have to get out for a little while and thinking back on it, I can't blame him. He was a kid playing dad. Tough gig for anyone his age. Anyway, Sam was sleeping and Dean had us always lock the door behind him and when he came back he'd knock twice, pause then knock once more. I was watching TV because even at six I couldn't sleep unless I knew that both of them were there. There was a knock at the door but it wasn't Dean's knock, I was too short to look through the peep hole so instead of opening the door I looked through the window but nothing was there. I shook it off but a few minutes later I heard something from the bedroom and when I opened the door I saw something leaning over Sam. Later on I learned that it was a type of demon, the soul sucking kind. I didn't even think, I just grabbed the gun that was leaning against the counter and I shot. The kick knocked me right on my ass but the thing took off just as Dean came running in. I told him what happened but we never told our dad because we knew he'd be so mad Dean left. So when I was six I shot my first gun, when I was ten I spoke near perfect Latin, at twelve I stitched up Dean's arm for the first but nowhere near the last time. At fourteen I was going on hunts and when I was fifteen our dad disappeared and we got put on the road to angels, demons and destiny. I may not have powers like yours, have to deal with the things you do but I know what it's like, just like you told me when we met."

"With all of the things you've been through, you ever been scared?"

"All the time."

We lapsed back into silence. When nine fifty-five rolled around Reid stood up and took a few steps away from me. I stood up but didn't make any move to get closer to him. The minutes went by incredibly slowly but as soon as the clock struck ten the lightning started. It was hard to explain, it was like lighting ripping through Reid's body but at the same time it was like waves of power. He was screaming in pain and I knew that there was nothing I could do. In the end, he dissolved into what looked like a pile of water then re-appeared on his back. I looked around but when it became clear that it was over I ran to Reid. I knelt down next to him and pulled him up so he was leaning against me. When he opened his eyes they were pitch black.

"Okay, just listen to me okay? Close your eyes Reid, close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. Remember when you first brought me here, remember hanging out with the guys okay? Remember dancing with Taylor at Fall Fest. Keep breathing, now when you open your eyes I want to see blue okay? I want to see those obnoxiously clear blue eyes that always look like you're planning something. Okay, one more breath, open your eyes."

It took him a few minutes but when he opened his eyes they were back to being blue. Reid looked terrible and it took another twenty minutes to get him to his feet. I grabbed his duffel as well. The five minute path walk took fifteen minutes. By the time I got Reid into the passenger seat I was sweating. I got in behind the wheel.

"You know, you make look skinny, but you are so freaking heavy."

"I'll start working out."

"Go to sleep."  
He didn't need to be told twice. He was out cold in about a minute. When I pulled into the driveway of my house Dean, Sam and Chloe were waiting along with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler.

"You can put him in my room."

"Is he okay?"

"He's okay."

Tyler and Pogue each grabbed an arm and Caleb led them into the house. I tossed Dean his keys then leaned against the car.

"Are you okay?"

"We've been through a lot but that was possibly one of the scariest things I have ever seen. I couldn't help him Dean, I couldn't anything for him."

"You were there Haileigh."

I turned, Caleb was standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets.

"You were there for him, you believed him in when I didn't. Thank you for being there."

"I get why you thought what you did Caleb, I've been there, thinking the worst in someone."

I glanced over at Sam as I said this. His dabble with demon blood was something we never spoke of anymore, thankfully.

"But we should have been there."

"You can't change that. He's here, he's sleeping and he survived. That's all that matters right?"

Caleb nodded his head but walked towards and pulled me into a hug anyway. We got through, one giant hurdle down. Next, we keep Sam safe.

**Song Title: Always Running Out of Time  
Artist: Motion City Soundtrack**


	7. Face to Face

_So cold, but you have my body. One kiss and this is gonna haunt me. My god you look so lovely girl, hearts gone tonight is your chance, you trade love for a little romance_

When I woke up at ten the next morning Reid was still out cold next to me. Caleb said that he was going to be sleeping a lot, his body was adjusting to the new powers flowing through it. I walked out into the kitchen where Sam was making breakfast.

"Hey, how is he?"

"Still asleep."

"You're really good to him."

"He's the first friend I've ever had Sam, my best friend."

"You know, for someone who hated it here so badly, you're doing okay."

"I made friends with warlocks and Dean is dating a superhero's ex, not exactly the life you were shooting for. Not to mention Lucifer is still around."

"We'll figure it out."

"I've been hearing and saying that a lot lately."

"Great, now if you just believe it we'll be all set."

I stuck my tongue out at him but took the plate of food he offered me. At least he's a better cook than Dean…we don't let him in the kitchen.

"Where's Dean?"

"He and Chloe went out to breakfast."

"Wow, he really likes her. I almost feel bad for laughing at the face he made when he found out who her ex was."

"Yeah, that one was pretty priceless."

Dean had taken it how I thought he would, speechlessness turned into asking a hundred questions followed by a few 'No fucking ways' followed by more than a few beers. I wish I had a camera so I could have taken a picture of his face when she dropped the bomb. I ate breakfast in the kitchen with Sam then showered and changed. Reid was still asleep when I was finished getting ready for the day. I ended up spending my time watching a movie with Sam. Reid stumbled into the living room around five when Sam, Dean, Chloe and I were all eating pizza. I handed him a plate when he sat down next to me. He ate quietly and when he was done he nodded for me to follow him. We left the living room and went into my bedroom where we sat on my bed.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"If I try something right now…will you hit me?"

"That depends on what you are about to try."

He didn't say anything, he was just looking at me and before I could really even register anything he had leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked at first then kissed him back, when he pulled back he looked at me.

"Nothing?"

"Nope, sorry, nothing."

We both laughed a little bit. He rested his forehead against mine and kept laughing.

"Can I ask why you did that?"

"I just thought…yeah I don't know. Thinking I am confusing best friend with potential girlfriend material."

"It's a possibility."

He leaned back and landed on his back still laughing at himself. I laid down next to him, grabbing his cellphone off of my nightstand I handed it over to him.

"Call Taylor, ten bucks says you feel something with her."

"I am sorry about that."

"No worries. But seriously, call her. Take her to dinner or a movie or a walk through town I don't care."

"You trying to pimp me out?"

"Yeah I get ten percent for every satisfied customer."

"I figured you had something going on like that."

"Yup you caught me."

"I really like her Hails, and it freaks me out."

"Reid, you kissed me hoping that something was there because I know your secret, is that it? Because it would be easier?"

"What if I fall for her, and she can't accept me?"

"Then she'd be an idiot. I will be right back, just call."

I smiled at him then left my room closing the door behind me. When I walked into the bathroom I jumped but managed to get the door shut behind me.

"You things just enjoy popping up and scaring the shit out of me don't you?"

"It just bring us joy baby girl."

"You aren't my father and even if you were, he'd never call me that. What do you want?"

"Heard you were looking for my boss."

"Wow, you hear things, how nice for you."

"You know, you've got a mouth on you."

"Comes with being a Winchester. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you where he is."

"Why? The one posing as Adam refused."

"We like to see you squirm. Truth is, boss man wants to have a chat with you, found himself a new meat suit and everything."

"Why me? Why not Sam?"

"Because you're the current pain in his ass. He is very reasonable Haileigh, you've seen that, you just need to trust him."

"Trust the devil, yeah I'll get right on that."

"Tonight at midnight, he'll be at that cute little spot you and your warlock friend seem to like so much."

"And how do I know he isn't just going to use this as an opportunity to trap me and use me as bait for Sam?"

"Force isn't his style, he knows that Sam is his for the taking whenever he wants, he just wants to talk to you first. So, midnight. Have a good day Hails."

He disappeared. I leaned against the sink. My head hanging down. It was true, now that Sam had said yes once, Lucifer could take over whenever he wanted too. But why would he want to talk to me? I guess the only way I could really find out was to go, meet with him. I left the bathroom and when I walked into my bedroom I forced a smiled on my face.

"So?"

"She's going out to dinner with me tonight."

"See! I told you! That's great Reid. You better go get ready for the big date."

"I'll call you tomorrow, let you know how it goes."

"You better."

He kissed my forehead then left the house. I lounged around for a few hours, pretending to be interested in the conversation Sam, Dean and Chloe were having in the living room. I made up some excuse about having to go to Tyler's to work on a project to get out of the house. When I arrived in that spot I took a breath and followed the path to the water. He was standing right there, staring at the water as if it held all of the secrets in the world.

"Haileigh Winchester, pleasure to see you again."

**Song Title: Where's My Angel  
Artist: Metro Station**


	8. Conversations

_Try not to move so fast, you know the sir comes last, I'm the last fatha mucka try to show some class_

_He kissed my forehead then left the house. I lounged around for a few hours, pretending to be interested in the conversation Sam, Dean and Chloe were having in the living room. I made up some excuse about having to go to Tyler's to work on a project to get out of the house. When I arrived in that spot I took a breath and followed the path to the water. He was standing right there, staring at the water as if it held all of the secrets in the world._

_"Haileigh Winchester, pleasure to see you again."_

"I wish I could say the same but honestly I just want to kill you."

"That's not very nice."

"You're the host, it's your job to be nice to your guest, especially a lady."

"You are no lady Haileigh, you're a hunter, and a damn good one at that."

"You really think that flattery is going to get you anywhere?"

"With you? No, not at all. However I am happy that you agreed to speak with me."

He kept his back to me the whole time but I just had a feeling he could see everything that I was doing. I took a few steps forward then stopped, looking around, I wanted to make sure we were actually alone for this conversation.

"Why did you want me here?"

"The source of humanity, the anomaly, the special one. You intrigue many Miss. Winchester."

"Lucky me, doesn't answer my question though."

"When you save your pathetic brothers you changed the course of destiny, they were meant to die but here they are. Walking, talking and breathing."

"Still not understanding."

"You were never meant to be born but here you stand. The Angels themselves can't even explain your existence."

"Well you did call me special."

"That I did, I also did some digging. You won't be able to save Sam a second time Haileigh. I will take over my rightful vessel and I will carry out my plans like I tried to before."

"And you will be stopped, again."

"Perhaps I will and perhaps I won't. Either way Sam will not make it back, and do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because you are going to have to kill him to kill me, and after that there will be no power great enough to bring him back."

"I will not kill my brother."

"See you don't have a choice, not this time. You will have to kill Sam to kill me, the perfect plan really, you and Dean always doing everything to sacrifice yourselves for your family. Taking over Sam, well it's not only what was destined to happen but really in fact it's perfect. You won't kill your brother, that means I will have free reign to do as I please."

"You aren't going to get Sam."

"You think those little pouches Castiel gave you can still hide you? I have been inside of Sam once, I can find him with a snap of my fingers."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because waiting, watching the tension grow each passing day, seeing Sam struggle with all of those decisions in his head, it's actually pretty entertaining."

He turned to face me now, his newest meat suite was already starting to show signs of wear and tear. I cocked my head and really looked at him. Compared to the lighthearted tone he had been taking, there was a darkness in those eyes, an inescapable black pit of death and revenge.

"Why do all of this? Because God cast you out? All of this for some revenge?"

"All of this to do what should have been done eons ago Haileigh. Your kind was never meant to rule this world, your kinds was always meant to be lower class, slaves to the rightful heirs of this planet."

"Demons? Sorry but most of them don't have the brain capacity for a takeover."

"Well that's what I'm for, a leader to look up too, to point them in the right direction."

"You're talking about slaughter, a massacre."

"The good of a many outweighs the good of the few."

"I think I know a couple billion people who might disagree with that."

"Humans are nothing more than insects waiting to be stepped on, they simply aren't strong enough to fight us."

"That doesn't mean they won't."

"And those who fight valiantly will be honored Haileigh."

"You mean they will become demons."

"They will become warriors for a brilliant cause, and I am here to offer you one of those coveted positions. Join my ranks Haileigh, someone with your background, your fighting ability…you would be a tremendous asset."

"The only way I would join you, is if I was dead. You won't get my brother, you won't come after my family and you sure as hell won't get me to join you. Go back to hell where you belong."

I turned and started walking away from him.

"You're wrong, and deep down you know that Sam will be mine again, all in due time."

I shook off the shiver that threatened to run down my spine. When I got home that night I locked myself in my room and sank to the floor. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was fighting a losing battle.

**Song Title: Tea Party  
Artist: Kerli**


	9. The Truth

_I am the red in the rose, the flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor. And I am the grey in the ghost that hides with your clothes behind your closet door_

It was easy enough to keep my meeting with Lucifer a secret, Sam and Dean had no reason to believe that I would lie to them about anything, it actually made me feel pretty guilty. When Reid called me the next day to tell me about his date I was happy for him, it had gone well and he sounded better than he had in days. I hung up with him after making plans to meet all of the others at Nicky's that night for dinner. Walking into my room I rolled my eyes.

"Now it's just getting annoying…but posing as my mother, that's a new one."

"Haileigh."

"And if you're here to tell me that Lucifer needs to meet again or that I don't have a chance in hell of saving Sam I really don't want to hear it, I have a dinner to get ready for. So…run along."

"Haileigh, it's me, you're mother."

"Yeah okay."

"Haileigh, you don't have to believe me, all you have to do is listen to what I say."

"Not like I have a choice now do I?"

I started going through my closet and picking out clothes to wear later that night. I could still feel that thing behind me but I didn't turn back.

"Your father always wanted a little girl…someone to spoil."

"Yes, because that's exactly how my life went."

"Things changed yes, but he still loved you and your brothers with everything that he had. Your dad and I, we're still with you Haileigh. Even though you can't always see us, we're still there. And I am here to tell you that I know what you are trying to do…you want to save your brother but I don't think you are looking at the whole picture here."

"What whole picture would that be?"

"That you can't always be the hero. I wish I could have been here to see you grow up, to give you the life I know Dean wanted so badly. Your brothers have done a great job though, raising you."

"They didn't have a choice either."

"But they did it right. You're beautiful."

"Gee, thanks."

"I just wanted you to know that I am here, and that while I hope you can save Sam, if you can't, I'll know that you did everything that you could. It's not only bad things that you can see Haileigh, you can see the good too."

When I turned around she was gone. Either the evil things were getting even better at their mind games or I just had an actual conversation with my dead mother. Either way things were getting even weirder. I took a shower, changed into my jeans and a sweatshirt then took Chloe's car to Nicky's. She had practically moved in with us. When I reached the table in back I sat between Reid and Tyler, grabbing Reid's drink I took a few sip before handing it back.

"How's everything at home Hails?'

"Good Caleb, thanks for asking, it's actually been pretty quiet."

Caleb couldn't come right out and ask what he wanted too since Taylor was on Reid's other side. So the conversation consisted of mostly regular talk. School, Fall Fest and things like that. It felt good to be sitting there, talking and joking around with my friends. Eventually the guys splintered off to do their own thing like play pool or foosball, then Sarah and Kate went to the dance floor leaving me alone with Taylor.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You don't hate me do you?"

"Taylor, why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm kind of with Reid and everyone at school figured that you two were a thing."

"No, oh god no! Reid is my friend, nothing more. He really likes you though, so I'm happy he called you."

"Thanks, it's just not easy breaking into a group like this."

"I get that, they look after each other, more like family than friends. But he likes you, and as long as you like shopping then the girls will love you. You'll be okay."

"He said you made him call me?"

"Sometimes Reid needs a little shove in the right direction."

"Thanks for making him call."

"Just call me cupid."

She laughed at my comment and I joined along. Sitting in this place with these people was enough to almost make me forget the shit show that my life was turning into. Almost was the key word but it also made me realize something else, this normal life that I was 100% against, this life that Sam and Dean wanted so badly…it really isn't so bad.

"And what are you two beautiful ladies up to sitting over here?"

"Well it turns out that we have this blonde in common so he's been the main topic of conversation."

"I don't know if I should be scared of flattered."

"I'd go with a mixture of both."

"Well snarky I'm going to have to steal Miss. Taylor away then."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I owe this lady a few dances."

Reid took Taylor's hand and pulled her up from the table. I sat back in my seat and my gaze drifted around the bar. They all looked happy, with Reid's ascension out of the way the only other one up was Tyler and since he barely ever used at all he should be okay. I sat at the table alone for a few more minutes before the chair across from me was pulled out and Chloe slid into it.

"Just so you know, he gets the dance moves from his father's side."

"Noted."

"So, I talked to Oliver today."

"Really? Details please."

"Well, I had to tell him about you guys, since I told you guys about him it was only fair really. He had heard about you guys though."

"A lot of people have unfortunately."

"I also told him about Dean."

"Ah, how'd he take that?"

"Better than most ex's would I think. The fact that Dean's a hunter gave him points, Ollie has always worried about me getting into trouble."

"Ollie, interesting. Do you call my brother Deany?"

"You're a bitch."

"Yes, yes I am. Speaking of, where is my brother?"

"He and Sam are bonding our something. I don't know when the X-Box came out I left."

"A good sense of self preservation, I like it."

"And now I am going to get food. Want anything?"

"Surprise me."

Chloe left the table and made her way through the bar. As soon as she got into line to get food her cell started going off, I picked it up off the table and looked at the id. Oliver Queen, I should let it go to voicemail, but I won't.

"Chloe's phone."

"_And who might this be?"_

"A friend of hers, and out of curiosity why are you, the ex-boyfriend calling Chloe, my brother's girlfriend?"

"_Ah, you're Haileigh…nice to be speaking with you."_

"Likewise, is there a reason you called?"

"_I was just checking in on her, tell her I called?"_

"Maybe, have a good night Queen."

I ended the call and set Chloe's phone back down on the table as she set down the food.

"Who called me?"

"Oliver, sounds as gorgeous as he looks…not fair."

"What did you say to him?"

"I was perfectly polite."

"Does that mean I am going to have to do some damage control?"

"Depends on how he feels about being hung up on."

"Haileigh…"

"I lost service?"

Chloe glared at me and picked her up cell phone, I zoned out while she apologized to Queen, hey, someone had to have Dean's interest at heart here. She ended the call with a bright smile on her face.

"What?"

"Whatever you said to him got him intrigued until I told him you were 18 years old."

"Do me a favor….tell Dean that because it would make my year."

"I like my friends alive so I think I'll keep that one locked up tight."

"Probably a good idea. How's Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean has he been closed off lately? Maybe pushy or just downright asshole like?"

"No, he hasn't. Why?"

"Just trying to figure out where he stands with everything, Lucifer and Sam. Dean's always been the adult, he raised us, he tends to worry a lot but doesn't like to let anyone in on that worry."

"He hasn't said anything about it, and I figured it would be better not to pry."

"Good idea. I just want this all to be over with. Sitting around and waiting, it just fucking sucks."

"What do you want to do? Go jumping in head first? Meet Lucifer face to face? What do you want to do?"

"I want to save my brother, keep my family together and god help me, I want to stay here and live my life. But we can't do that Chloe, because of who we are. I healed them once, I think I can do it again."

"Dean said you blacked out the last time you saved them. What if you don't wake up this time?"

"A risk worth taking."

"Why are you three so willing to sacrifice yourselves for the others?"

"Because it's all we've ever known. I was so angry with Dean when he made a deal to save Sam's life, hell I have let him know it time and time again but I can see why he did it. The thought of living without one of them in my life, it physically hurts Chloe, and it's that hurt that we focus on. We don't rationalize, we don't think about what it would mean if we were the ones that were gone. We're just so focused on the pain and anger and in many cases the denial that we are feeling, that it clouds our judgment. I see all of that now."

"And yet you are still so willing to risk yourself to save them?"

"You had a father growing up, tons of friends, people you still speak to today. I hear you talking to Bart on the phone and I envy the relationships that you have. All I have ever had is Dean and Sam, they are my world Chloe."

"But that's not true anymore is it? Look around you Haileigh…Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Taylor, Sarah, Erika and Kate…these people are in your life now. All in their own special ways but they are there and they care about you and in Reid's case he loves you. Think about them too Hails, that's all I'm saying."

I sat back in my chair and thought over everything that Chloe had just said to me. Having friends was complicated in a way…having more than just Sam and Dena's thoughts to take into consideration, having more than just those two people caring about me, worrying about me. It was a whole new feeling. I started out in Ipswich trying to figure out who I was and how I felt in this new world…now all I can think is that I need to protect this life I have created here, protect the person that I have become here.

**Song Title: The Technicolor Phase  
Artist: Owl City**


	10. One Last Day

_This is a place where your mind can escape all the problems today and go far, far away. This is a time with no history, welcome to mystery_

Dean and I had many things in common, eating habits, hunting habits, dating habits and so on. A big thing that we had in common was our sleeping habits…we liked to sleep in…big fans of sleeping our days away if we had a choice. Hunting was unpredictable most of the time, sometimes you had to stay up for days on end depending on where a hunt took you. Now that were living regular lives we were catching up on all of the sleep we'd missed. Which is why I was highly annoyed when at nine on a Saturday morning my bedroom door was being thrown open by Reid, who took it upon himself to jump into my bed with me.

"I fucking hate you."

"Get up, get showered and get dressed."

"I fucking hate you."

"You love everything about me. Come on, Sam and Dean are already up and waiting, if you hurry I can get Chloe to save you some coffee."

"What are you doing here?"

"Consider this in intervention."

"Intervention for what?"

"Your highly depressing life…get moving."

Reid slapped my thigh then pulled me out of my bed and pushed me into the bathroom. He even went as far as to turn my shower on for me before looking at me again.

"Shower."

"Can you at least tell me what the big rush is?"

"We're getting out of town today…so get moving."

Reid left the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind him. I groaned but got into the shower anyway. When I was finished I found my clothes sitting on the sink. Jean shorts and a tank top along with sneakers…okay, I was a little bit more intrigued as to what was going on. I changed into those clothes, threw my hair up into a bun and pinned my bangs back. I ran a finger along the scar gracing my hair line, it's the first time I have worn my hair back since getting the scar. Walking into the kitchen I easily caught the apple Dean threw at me.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"The guys had the idea to take us out of town for the day."

"And they are taking us where?"

"An amusement park."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, now let's get moving."

"Dean I haven't seen you this excited in a very long time."

"Roller coasters, food that could kill you, shooting games, why wouldn't I be excited?"

"Okay then, let's go."

We all walked outside. Reid, Taylor, Erika and Tyler got into Tyler's Hummer. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate were in the mustang while Sam, Chloe and I followed Dean into the Impala. The place that Reid picked out was about an hour from Ipswich but it looked like it could be a lot of fun. The last time the boys and I had been at a place like this…well there was a killer clown on the loose. The guys decided to do the roller coasters first before everything else. I was line with Sam waiting for our turn.

"So, who's idea was this really?"

"So it might have been Dean's idea but he wasn't sure if you'd go for it so Reid said he'd take the credit…you've been stressed out lately and according to Reid you aren't sleep all that great."

"What? Yes I am."

"So the cell phone bill is lying and you aren't up talking to Reid most of the night?"

"It's a misprint."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Haven't been tired?"

"Hails?"

"It's like I can't turn my brain off Sam…every possible scenario keeps running through my head about what could happen and would happen."

"What about the pills?"

"They keep the walking dead away yeah but sadly enough I think I'm starting to build up some sort of immunity. I don't know…I mean I know that something is coming but I think the waiting is making me crazy."

"You worry too much about these things Haileigh you always have. We will deal with everything when the time comes."

"That's just it Sam…you and Dean keep saying that we'll deal with it when the time comes…but we don't know when that is. It scares me."

"Wow."

"What?"

"This is the first time I have seen you act like an18 year old girl…I should take a picture, maybe mark this day down in the calendars or something."

I punched Sam's arm as we moved forward in line and he just laughed at me. I looked along the other platforms, watching everyone talk and laugh while waiting in line. Sam followed my gaze and smiled softly.

"Weird isn't it?"

"What?"

"Having friends, people to care about other than Dean and I?"

"It's an adjustment."

"You found Reid pretty quick."

"Probably because we were both in the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"We both felt lost, like our future was some big black hole. He was dealing with the addiction and his powers and his birthday and I was dealing with everything that we had been through."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me or Dean about it?"

"You had enough going on and honestly? I didn't know what to say to you guys."

"Then what are you feeling now?"

"I know that I don't want to lose you again. You don't know what it was like Sam…seeing you but knowing it really wasn't you, the black eyes and the cruel laugh…I don't want to see that again."

"You really want to get on this coaster?"

"Not really."

"Good, come on."

Sam took my arm and we started to make our way back through the crowd, when we got out of line we walked across from the coaster to the benches that were located all around the park. We took a seat and watched the people walking around.

"I am going to do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen again, to make sure that you never have to see me like that again but if something does happen, and I can't keep that promise then I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Don't bring me back Haileigh."

"What?"

"Don't bring me back. I know you saved Dean and I, and I know what happened to you when you did. I don't want that to happen to you again and it's the guilt Haileigh, I remember everything that Lucifer did when he was wearing me as his meat suit. Everything that I did, everything that I said, the people that I killed, I remember it all. I don't want to go through that again…so just do this for me…don't bring me back Haileigh."

"What you're asking me to promise you…"

"I need to hear it."

"Sam please…"

"Haileigh, I am begging you…please just say this for me."

"I promise…I promise that…god…Sam I promise that I won't, I won't bring you back."

He pulled me into a tight hug, one that felt like he never wanted to let go.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"Love you too Hails."

He kissed the side of my head and sat back on the bench. The rest of them had just gotten on the ride, I could hear the girls screaming from where we were sitting. Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean did a good job."

"With what?"

"You. Everyone knows that Dean raised us Haileigh, even Bobby says that he is the best non-father. He did good with you."

"So did you Sam. Dean fed me, made sure I was dressed and ready to go, made sure I did my homework. He taught me how to punch, how to shoot straight and how to hustle a game of pool or poker but Sam you raised me too. You taught me things that Dean couldn't."

"Like what?"

"That you can't cook a can of soup in the microwave, that you don't always have to fight to get the point across, that compassion is never a bad thing and that it's okay to be scared of the dark. I got a lot from the both of you. I'll admit, I hated you when you left for Stanford, I was so angry. It felt like you had just walked out on us, that you didn't care anymore. I understand now Sam, the normal life. I get it. Why can't it ever be easy Sammy? Why can't we ever just luck out and get to live the life that we want?"

"Because we'd be bored."

I had to laugh at that, he was right. If we didn't have some sort of obstacles we'd be bored out of our minds.

"Do you ever wish it was different? That is was other people with these destinies? That mom and dad were alive and happy?"

"I think about it all of the time. Think of what it would be like, that Jess and I could be married and I would be working law, Dean most likely owning a garage somewhere and…you never got the chance to see what else was out there, to get an interest in anything else. It would be interesting to see where'd you be if we had that life."

"I never thought about that…but you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd miss the warlocks."

"You know what? I think I would too."

We stayed on the bench until everyone else met up with us. We spent the day riding rides, playing arcade games and relaxing. Getting away from Ipswich for the day was good, it refreshed us, helped us unwind and ease the tension that's been building. Lucifer was coming, that much was clear. We didn't know when or how but he was always on the outskirts of our mind. We needed this day, and now we need to prepare for the inevitable.

**Song Title: Welcome to Mystery  
Artist: Plain White T's**


	11. Times Up

_She got everything on a string and everything else in between, it don't matter which way or how gonna have to get there somehow_

"What do you mean he's just gone?"

"I don't know, I woke up and he wasn't here and he's not answering his cell phone."

Dean was pacing all around the house, running up stairs to check Sam's room then back down.

"His bed doesn't even look slept in."

"We can't just jump to the worst conclusion here though can we? Maybe he ran out this morning and forgot to take his phone. He could be back anytime now."

"My car and Chloe's car is here."

"It's a small town Dean, he could easily walk somewhere."

"This is bad Haileigh, I know it is."

"Call Bobby, see if he's heard from Sam today."

"What are you doing to do?"

"Plug your ears."

I stood I the middle of the living room, face pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Castiel, get your angel ass down here now or so help me god I will find a way to come up there and clip your wings. Five seconds Cas and I fucking mean it!"

"You don't need to swear at me Haileigh."

Spinning around I found Cas standing there staring at me.

"What do you know?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, you're horrible at it. What do you know Cas?"

"Lucifer is in fact in Ipswich, and yes, he has Sam with him."

"With him?"

"Yes, he has not taken over his vessel yet."

"Dean!"

Dean came flying out of his room with Chloe running close behind him. When he saw Cas standing there and the look on my face he started looking worried.

"What?"

"He has Sam."

"Where?"

"The location is unknown as of yet…"

"That's not good enough Cas, so get up there and figure something out…got it?"

Cas looked defeated but disappeared anyway…I was stressed out but realized that we took Cas for granted, we get through this and I'll buy him something or I don't know.

"Bobby?"

"We tell him and he'll want in."

"Then we should have a plan first. Chloe, still have your computer skills?"

"Of course."

"Lightning storms, cattle mutilations, bible like plague shit…look for it."

"You got it."

"What are you doing to do?"

"Talk to a warlock."

I grabbed Dean's car keys and ran out of the house. The drive took longer than it usually did, probably because I was on the verge of a total freak out. By the time I pulled into the driveway I wanted to pull my hair out. I ran into the house without even knocking.

"Haileigh, what's wrong?"

"What do you know about the devil?"

"I'm sorry."

"The devil Wayne, the dude that runs hell, what do you know?"

"What happened?"

"Lucifer has Sam. He has Sam and we are trying to find them but I need to know if you know anything, anything at all."

"Let me call the others."

"Just hurry, please."

He nodded his head and quickly grabbed his cell phone. Within five minutes every member of the Covenant had joined us in the living room. As soon as Reid walked into the house he pulled me into a hug and didn't let me go and we sat down on the couch.

"Hails, what's going on?"

"We woke up this morning and Sam was gone. Dean was freaking out and I told him that it would be okay but of course I was wrong and Lucifer has him and I don't know what to do Reid."

"It's okay, just take a breath. Wayne, what can we do?"

"We could try a locating spell but, I'm afraid that he won't want to be found. Our history runs deep Haileigh but heaven and hell, these are things we've never had to deal with before."

"So we can't help her?"

"I'm not saying that Reid, it would just take a lot of power."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no. I know what happens if you use too much and I won't let you do that, but if you have books, any information at all that could help, that would be more than enough."

"Hails if we can do the spell"

"No Reid, please, just if you care about me then you won't put yourself in that position okay?"

"Fine. We'll ransack the colony house and see what we can find."

"Thank you. Wayne, I'm sorry I stormed in like that."

"Understandable. We'll meet at your place tonight, seven?"

"Okay, thank you."

Reid walked me out of the house and ended up driving me back home. When we pulled into the driveway he took my hand in his.

"You'll find him, you'll save him."

"I don't know any more Reid."

"You will. Get inside."

I nodded my head and got out of the car. Tyler had followed us from Pogue's house so they could go straight to the colony house after dropping me off. I walked inside, Chloe was typing away on her computer while Dean was pacing in the hallway. I got passed him and went upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me I sank onto my bed and just cried, months of pent up anger and depression and fear, I just let it all loose.

When seven rolled around Dean knocked on my door. I pulled myself out of bed and walked down into the living room which was full of warlocks.

"We couldn't find anything, in our books. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, for looking. Chloe?"

"There's signs all over the place, it's hard to pinpoint one exact location. Haileigh, I think you have to do it."

"Do what?"

"Find out, in the only way that you can."

"What are you talking about? Hails what is she talking about?"

"Dean, my pills you have them?"

"Yeah."

"Give them too me."

Dean retrieved my pills and tossed them to me. I opened the cap and looked down at them, walking over to the sink I let the water run then dumped them down the drain.

"Hails"

"I have to Dean. If this is how we find them then so be it. I'll talk to whoever and whatever comes to me."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait Tyler, we wait."

**Song Title: Fell Down A Hole  
Artist: Wolfmother **


	12. Talking to the Dead Again

**Chapter Twelve: Talking to the Dead Again**

_One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small and the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all, go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall_

Two hours later I was not feeling at all like myself. I was unbalanced, breaking out in a cold sweat and shaking.

"What's happening to her?"

"The pills Dean, all of the different meds that she's on they are made to act together, as a unit. Take one of those away and things start to change. You had Caleb go and get her refill, so after she gets what she needs she can take one again and hopefully, she'll get back on track."

"She never should have tossed the other ones!"

"She knew that if they were here she would be tempted to take them. She did this in her own way Dean."

"And what do you mean hopefully she'll get back on track?"

"Dean, I'm in the room."

"Sorry kid."

"I know you worry but dude, I've been through worse."

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Oh come on, stab wounds and bullet wounds and I died once or twice, I mean really the shakes aren't so bad."

"Hails, please."

"Just trying to get a smile out of you."

"I'll smile when all this is done."

The front door opened and Caleb walked in clutching the prescription bag in his hands. Handing it to Dean he knelt down in front of me.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I jumped back against the cabinets.

"Hails, what's wrong?"

"They're here, now shut up. What can you tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know where Lucifer is, where Sam is?"

"We can't tell you that."

"Listen, you have been haunting me for months, coming to me in the likes of past Agents, my brother Adam, my father and in multiple other ways. Just tell me what I want to know…please."

"You already know where they are Haileigh."

"Seriously, you've been there enough times before."

"Or are you just too stupid to figure it out?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Think you pathetic excuse for a hunter…or is that too hard for you?"

"Listen, enough with the cracks and the name calling and blah blah blah…I just want to know where my brother is."

"And we already gave you the answer."

One by one they all disappeared and I banged my head against the cabinet. Dean handed me a pill and a bottle of water, I took that then handed the bottle back to him.

"Did you get anything?"

"Those stupid dead sons of bitches. Let me think."

I already knew where Sam was, it was a place I had been too before, and this is helping me how? I racked my brain, trying to work through the jumbled mess that was in there. I thought and thought until it suddenly came to me. I stood up quickly and grabbed Dean's keys, he grabbed my arm before I had a chance to get anywhere.

"Where are you going?"

"I know where they are! So let's go!"

He let go of my and we ran out of the house. I wasn't sure if anyone else was following but it really didn't matter, all I knew is that I had to get to Boston before Lucifer took over Sam again. We got there in record time and Dean didn't say a word the entire time. When we pulled into the clearing I popped the trunk. We may have given up hunting but we still had an arsenal in the trunk. Two guns each, then I took the colt and Dean took Ruby's demon killing knife. After shutting the trunk door Dean took my arm.

"You ready for this?"

"100%"

"We get in, get him, get out."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Living here has made me optimistic…god help me."

I laughed then pulled him into a tight hug.

"We got this."

"Yeah, we do."

I let go of him and with one last shared look we started down the path and towards an unknown destination.

**Song Title: White Rabbit  
Artist: Grace Potter  
Short chapter I know! Sorry!**


	13. Losing is a Bitch

_Sometimes curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

It was a quiet night, way to quiet now that I look back on it. The kind of silence that made your skin crawl and your breath catch in your throat. It wasn't cold and it wasn't hot, it was just in between, not a star in the sky or even a breeze. Have you ever had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach? The twisting, pulling and stretching kind of feeling? I had that, I had that and I was doing my best to ignore it. I had to go into this with a clear head, with focus, but all I could think of was the fact that we could lose Sam, again. The path seemed so much longer than it ever had before, even the night of Reid's ascension. When we finally got to the clearing it was just the four of us. Dean, myself, Sam and Lucifer. All standing in our own spots, none of us saying a word, three of us not daring to even breathe loudly. Finally, after what felt like years, Sam broke the silence.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Like hell Sam."

"You made me a promise Hails."

"What's he talking about?"

"I did Sam, but that doesn't quite take affect yet so…shut up."

"You two should be thanking me."

My and Dean's eyes snapped to Lucifer, he was standing there calmly, hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't taken him over yet, I thought you two would want a chance to say goodbye to your brother, see him one last time while the light is still in his eyes."

"You aren't going to take him."

"You tried shooting me with the colt once, didn't work. Do you really think that Ruby's knife will do any better?"

"You can find someone else!"

"And risk another innocent person? I am shocked at the suggestion Dean. We all know that it has to be Sam. And you two know that you can't stop me. So, just say goodbye to your brother here, and it'll be done quick, I promise."

"Sam, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because he's right Dean."

"Don't say that! Don't you say that, do not give up on us Sam."

"We all know that me giving in is the only way."

"Then what Sam? You become a killer? Set fire to the world? You don't want that."

"And I don't want you or Haileigh getting hurt either. He swore that he wouldn't hurt you if I went willingly."

"And you believe that Sammy? You really think he'll just let us go when he knows exactly how bad we want to kill him?"

"Then don't hunt him."

"Did you hit your head when he took you? I am not going to let the world end."

"Then kill me too."

"Sam."

"You already promised that you wouldn't bring me back Hails, now it's time for Dean to hear the hard truth too. You want to save the world, you'll have to kill me."

"You don't even sound like Sam anymore."

"Maybe it's better that way."

Sam turned to face Lucifer, I went to step forward but found that I couldn't move, Dean was having the same problem.

"Sam don't."

"I'm sorry Hails."

He slowly nodded his head causing Lucifer to smile in a sick and satisfied way. I closed my eyes, I was not going to watch my brother throw his life away for the second time in less than a year. I could do nothing about the sounds though, Sam screaming in pain for five minutes before the silence was back. When we were finally able to move again I opened my eyes, he was standing there but then again it really wasn't him was it?

"Why are you still here?"

"Giving Sam here one last look at the two of you. See you soon."

With a blink he was gone, Dean and I didn't move, didn't speak. My legs gave out, I fell to the ground. That must have caused Dean to snap out of it because he came walking over to me, sat down next to me and took my hand in his. I don't even remember getting home that night, it seemed like one second we were sitting there near the water and the next we were walking through the front door. They were all still there, the entire Covenant and Chloe. I walked past all of them, going up the stairs and walking into my room. All of my moves were calculated, I changed into comfy clothes, washed my face and brushed me teeth, then I was laying down in bed. I vaguely heard my door open and close again, felt the mattress shift next to me, but as soon as Reid wrapped his arms around me, pulling me too him, I lost it. Tears and screams escaped me and I couldn't stop them, I wanted too, I wanted it all to go away but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but lay there and cry into his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up, still lying on Reid's chest. He was still sleeping and looking at the clock I saw that really I had only been sleep for about two hours, it was three in the morning and the house around me was quiet. It took a few minutes of finagling but I finally managed to get out of Reid's grasp, he damn near had a death grip on me. I walked into the hallway, looking down towards Dean's room I saw that the door was closed tight. I made my way down the stairs. In the living room I was surprised, and kind of touched to see that Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were all passed out in various states of uncomfortable positions. I walked past them and made it into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water I jumped up on the counter and just sat there. I wasn't alone very long.

"How are ya Hails?"

"Shitty, did I wake you up?"

"The floor isn't exactly comfortable."

"Sorry about that Ty."

"Don't worry about it. Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm exhausted but at the same time I am wide awake."

"I can do something, to help you sleep."

"No, I don't want you using, I'll sleep soon. Come on."

"What?"

"Reid's in my bed with me but I have a couch too, it's more comfortable than the floor."

"You sure?"

"Tyler, come on."

I hopped down from the counter and took his arm pulling him upstairs with me. After tossing him a pillow and a blanket I laid back down in bed. Turning out the light I listened to Tyler and Reid's breathing fill the room. Sam was gone, he was gone and we couldn't stop it. Normal was shattered and we couldn't piece it back together. I stayed awake for another hour before I heard a noise from down the hall. Walking out of my room I saw the light on in the bathroom, walking slowly down the hall I cracked the door open. Dean was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the bathtub. I walked in and sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I was already up. It is really bright in here."

"It's all the white tile. We should just spray paint it all black."

"That could work. We could just torch the entire house, maybe get some insurance money out of it."

"We'll need a place to come back too."

"Come back too?"

"Chloe is running all the usual tests, looking for signs, seeing where he's going to settle."

"We're going to find him."

"We're going to find him, we're going to kill Lucifer."

"What about Sam?"

"We're going to save him, you did it before Haileigh you can do it again."

"He made me promise not to."

"Since when do you keep a promise?"

"What if I can't do it again? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll figure something out."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as Chloe can get us a location."

I nodded my head. For the first time since arriving here I had to face that fact that we would be leaving, and the feeling that I got was a surprise, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave anyone here behind. I had finally figured out who I was and now I was going back to the old me. But that is what you do when it comes to family. You sacrifice, do whatever you can for them, and you never regret it.

**Song Title: Her Name is Alice  
Artist: Shinedown**


	14. Destination Superhero

**This is the final chapter. I have a sequel in the works and hopefully I can start getting that posted in a couple of days. If you stuck with me this long then thanks! Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

_I guess sometimes, we both lose our minds, to find the better road_

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Weapons in one duffel bag, books in the other please. The floorboard under my couch lifts up, all of the charms and amulets that you find put in the book duffel please."

Reid and Tyler pulled the couch away from the wall and popped up the floorboard. Their eyes went wide as they took in all of the stuff that I had shoved in there. As they started pulling everything out I walked into the hallway and down to Dean's room. He was packing the same stuff as I was, both of us not realizing that the other had hidden weapons in opportune places once we had moved in. Caleb and Pogue were clearing out the living room and kitchen for us. Chloe was sitting on the floor in the living room typing a mile a minute on her computer. We were leaving as soon as we could, Reid was going to take care of the house for us. I was heading back upstairs when I heard Chloe let out a yell. Dean and I ran into the living room.

"You find something?"

"Star City."

"What?"

"All of the signs are pointing to Star City, he has to be there."

"But why Star City?"

"The population alone would be a huge draw for someone looking to bring about the end of the world. It's also located near the water and is big enough where they could hide anywhere."

"So we go to Star City."

"And I can get Oliver and the others to help."

"Oh, the leather clad boy wonder, brilliant."

"Dean, shut up. If we leave first thing in the morning, we can be there in a few days."

"Perfect, I'll get my stuff together."

Chloe closed her laptop and started rushing around the house like the rest of us throwing things together. I looked over at Dean who had his arms crossed and who was currently glaring at the couch like it had severely pissed him off.

"Dean, if they can help then let them help. Finish getting your shit together okay?"

I patted his shoulder then left the room. Leaving in twelve hours, actually leaving Ipswich. I went back up to my room and looked at Reid and Tyler who were still packing stuff up for me.

"We got a location, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, want to get there as soon as we can you know, make things right again."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Ty, can you take this bag downstairs?"

"Sure thing."

Tyler took the duffel from Reid and walked out of the room, Reid sat down on my bed and pulled me to sit down next to him.

"Tell me again."

"Reid, I am coming back. We're just going to go, save Sam, get him back, then come back. I actually like this place, I won't be gone for long."

"What about school?"

"Seriously? The school excuse? From you?"

"Grasping at straws yeah I know. I gonna miss you."

"Well I am going to miss you too."

"I'm serious Hails, my ascension and Taylor and everything else, I don't know if I would have made it without you."

"You would have, I know you would have."

"You were there for me."

"You were there for me too. More than you know Reid. You saved me in ways that you can't even begin to imagine. I won't forget that."

"Stop."

"What?"

"That, when you talk like that it sounds like you aren't coming back."

"Well I am, even if it's just to prove you wrong. I have to finish getting my stuff together."

"I'm gonna go, help the guys downstairs."

"Okay."

I watched him walk out of my room and I sighed. In such a short time he had become a huge part of my life…they all had but Reid in a bigger way. I connected with him somehow and I know that it's a connection that won't go away.

_A freak of nature stuck in reality, I don't fit the picture I'm not what you want me to be_

That night, after Dean and I finished packing up our bags for the trip, we all decided to hit up Nicky's for one last time. So there we were, all eleven us of sitting around a table in the back of Nicky's eating food and talking. Erika, Kate and Sarah knew the real reason I was leaving, Taylor still had no idea of the Covenant or anything else so she just thought that it was a family emergency out of state.

Chloe was a bit nervous, going back home after her time away and Dean even went as far as to tell her to stay behind but she refused. He didn't want anything to happen to her but he knew that we would need her. It was kind of a perfect way to end our stay here actually. I laughed to myself quietly. I went from running away on one of our first days here to sitting at a table full of friends dreading having to leave. Talk about doing a complete 180. I took the drink that Caleb handed me with a smile then continued looking around the table. If I survived this then it could be considered a miracle. But I knew then and there, I would do anything, including dying, to protect that people that were sitting around me.

The next morning Dean woke me up early. I crawled out of bed, took one last shower in the bathroom and changed before grabbing my last couple of bags and heading downstairs. Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were already there, standing outside near Dean's car. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and watched Dean walk outside. Grabbing my keys I followed him, closing the door behind me. Well, here we go.

_When I wake up the dream isn't done, I want to see your face and know I made it home_

**Song Titles in Order: The Poison, Strange, Painting Flowers  
Artists in Order: All-American Rejects, Tokyo Hotel, All Time Low**


End file.
